


Daylight

by Teh_FemaleMoriarty



Series: Maroon 5 ships Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Reichenbach, songfic?, will someone please tell me what the hell a songfic is?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teh_FemaleMoriarty/pseuds/Teh_FemaleMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock protects John, even though John doesn't know it. He looks out for him, keeps him company at night, pines after him. But Sherlock has to wait until Moriarty's web comes down before he can return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'When the Daylight comes, I'll have to go...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second edition to Maroon 5 ships johnlock

Sherlock unlocked the door to 221B quietly, careful not to wake up Mrs. Hudson. Or worse, John. He couldn't let John know he was alive. Not just yet. Not until Moriarty's web was taken down once and for all. But he wish he could.

God, does he wish. He wants to wake up John, tell him everything. Well, maybe not  _everything_. No, maybe not everything. John was straight, after all.

Sherlock silently closed the door behind him and padded up the seventeen steps to his -No,  _John's_ \- flat. With similar caution, he opened the second door, and clutched his chest. Nothing had changed. Nothing had moved. His papers were still on the desk where he left them, the Cluedo board was still pinned to the wall, and his chair still had the violin case sitting in it. It made his chest hurt to think that John hadn't touched anything.

With soft steps, he trudged up to John's room and stopped. He shouldn't do this. What if John was already awake? What if he woke up? He pressed an ear to the door and listened. Nothing was moving, so he assumed it was safe to go in. Sherlock's hands shook as he opened the door. John was on his side, his soft snores echoing towards Sherlock, causing the detective to sigh and lean against the doorway.

"Sherlock?" He froze. John had said his name. Did he know he was here? But John still snored quietly. However, the blonde's serenity didn't last. He began to toss and turn, saying Sherlock's name again. The brunette walked over to his side. "Sherlock!" Without thinking, he reached out to comfort him. John immediately stopped his fit, and for a moment, Sherlock was worried he'd woken the doctor up. John mumbled something in his sleep, and turned over.

Sherlock's breath caught in his throat. John looked like he'd been through hell and back. His eyes were sunken-in, his face seemed to be gaunter, and tears stained his cheeks. Sherlock had done this, had caused John so much pain and so much depression. 'But I did it to save him,' he thought. He sat down on the bed next to the ex-army man, who automatically curled closer to him. Sherlock reached out a tentative hand and ran his fingers through the other's sweat laced hair.

He massaged John's scalp, humming to himself. Sherlock watched him sleep, his chest feeling hollow, aching for the man he left behind. "I'm so sorry," he breathed to the sleeping man. The night drank in his words. 'Here I am staring at your perfection,' he thought, moving his hand away from John's hair and stood. "This is too hard," he choked out, backing away and towards the door. It was too hard to leave, because this was his last glance for a long while, and he didn't want to leave him again.

But he had to. For as long as it took to make sure John would be safe, he had to stay away. As soon as this was over, however, he'd come back. He'd come back and tell John why he had to stay away, why he couldn't let John know he was alive, and that he loved him. He'd tell John  _everything_. And he meant everything. He'd done too much damage to John, and now he needed to fix it.

He took in everything he could about the doctor's appearance, the way he seemed so at peace when he was asleep, the sound of his breathing, his scent, his soft expression. He memorized anything he could, so when he was away, he's always have the memory to lull him to sleep. "I swear, I'll fix this," he whispered as he shut the door to John's room. He walked all the way down to the sitting room and glanced at his violin. He picked up the case, brushing the dust off and opening it.

He picked up the instrument with heavy hands and raised it to his chin as he put bow to strings. He played a soft song, for John. it was slow and sweet and a part of him. He played his emotions on the strings, his bow explaining everything to the night-filled flat. And then he put it away, sitting the case upright in his chair and leaving the room and John behind.

He stood outside the entire flat and sighed heavily, locking the door and staring at the gleaming letters that mocked him. He'd be back as soon as he could, he swore. "Goodbye, John." he said, his voice wavering slightly. He turned and walked away, never looking back for fear of never leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you so much for all the kudos even though the ending to 'One More Night' sucked!!! Sorry about that. But here's a new one, and I hope you guys like this one too. I'm also going to be starting another fanfic of my own ideas pretty soon. When I put it up, I will let you know and it will be up to you to read it or not. Thanks so much for all the love, don't forget to comment, kudos, and tell your friends! Keep On, guys!!!


	2. 'When the daylight comes, we'll be on our own...'

Sherlock unlocked the door to the flat once more, shutting it behind him ever so quietly as not to wake Mrs. Hudson or, God forbid, John. He was tired and as much as he wanted to sleep in his own bed for the night, he couldn't risk John knowing just yet. But he would be able to soon. Another piece of Moriarty's web gone, and he was almost done.

It had been 6 months since he'd last visited John in his sleep and promised him he'd make everything right again. 6 months of missing John, thinking of how the blonde was doing, what he'd been going through, and how to tell John he was alive once he could. He rethought and re-rethought about telling John how he felt, how he'd been feeling...

Shaking his head, Sherlock was startled to find himself already in front of John's door. Taking a deep breath, he prayed that John was still asleep and that he could just stay in the room for the night, and pushed open the door. John was having a nightmare.

"Sherlock!" the older man shouted, sitting bolt upright in bed, causing Sherlock to freeze in the doorway. John looks at him with tired eyes. He was awake this time.

"Not again," John breathed, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. "You're just another hallucination."

Sherlock's heart broke for John again. He did this. He took a step forward, then another, and another until he was beside the bed. "John," he began. The doctor scoot over and laid back down. "You're going to lie in bed with me again, tell me you're alive and that you won't leave again and that you love me." His voice broke on the word love. "And then I'll go back to sleep and you'll be gone. Just another figment of my imagination."

Sherlock sat on the corner of the bed, debating on whether or not he should lie down. He'd be taking advantage of John, and that would be wrong. Right?

Sherlock swung his legs onto the bed and stretched out beside John, who curled into him. "These hallucinations are getting worse; I'm actually feeling you now." Sherlock could have cried. He could have released every emotion he'd kept bottled up for years then. But he didn't, he couldn't. Not yet. Instead, he said nothing but just turned over and puled John close, who did cry.

"When the daylight comes, you're going to go," the blogger whispered hoarsely between sobs. "But tonight, I'm going to hold you so close," the brunette whispered.

John eventually fell asleep, letting the younger man deduce his features in the pale light from the window. He looked miserable, like he didn't have any real sleep and hadn't eaten and... "That's my job, dammit," Sherlock whispered to the sleeping man. He did this, and he wanted now, more than ever, to fix this. Moriarty's web was almost gone. Just a few more months, and then he'd come back. "I'll see you soon, John," he promised, kissing his temple. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys!!! Here's another chapter of Daylight. Sorry it's short, but I'm going to be posting a new johnlock fanfiction called Copper Stars, and I'm kinda focusing on that, and I hope you guys will read that one too, and leave some kudos and comments there. Thanks for all the kudos I got for Daylight, this means loads to me!!! It means you guys are actually reading and LIKING this, so thanks a bunches!!! Keep On, and have a great weekend!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! Thanks so moooch for all of the kudos I got on 'One More Night', it made me happy in the face to see some people liked it!!! And it has been plaguing me to write a series of...whatever these things are. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one as much as you did the last, I will be updating whenever I can. Remember to comment, kudos, and tell your friends!!! Thanks again!!! I will forever love the person who tells me exactly what the hell a songfic is!!!


End file.
